The invention relates to a flexible mounting for a fender for a steerable wheel.
Many farm tractors have fenders for the front wheels to control the splattering of mud and snow. But, such fenders may engage a body panel or the frame of the tractor when the front wheels are turned at a sharp angle. This can cause damage to the fender or to the body panel, or it may limit the turn angle and maneuverability of the tractor. This may be especially a problem for row crop tractor which has wheels which are set narrowly for use in row crops. Various designs have been proposed in attempts to solve this problem by having the fender be pivotal with respect to the fender. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,573 issued 24 Dec. 1991 to Dick, shows a flexible mounting for a fender for a steerable wheel wherein fender support arms are fixed to a sleeve which is rotatable on a shaft fixed to a front frame part and a torsion spring couples the sleeve to the shaft. This design includes a separate stop which is mounted on the axle and which engages a fender support arm to prevent engagement between the fender and a body panel of the tractor. This design requires the operator or a mechanic to adjust a fender stop based on tire size or tread width.
U.S. Pat. No. 332,022 issued 8 Dec. 1885 to Todd, shows a flexible mounting for a fender for a steerable wheel wherein fender support arms are fixed to one end of a torsion or spring rod. The other end of the spring rod is pinned inside a tubular support which is fixed to the front axle. When the wheel pivots, the end of the fender will come against the side of the vehicle or a guard thereon, while the wheel continues to pivot.
French Pat. No. 676,216 issued 19 Nov. 1929 to Thevin, shows a flexible mounting for a mudguard for a steerable wheel wherein a mudguard brace is fixed to one end of a coil spring. The other end of the coil spring rod fixed to a casing which is fixed to a support which pivots with the wheel as it is steered. In all these prior designs the fender mounting permits only a rotating or pivoting movement. It would be desirable to provide a flexible fender mounting which permits pivoting and bending motion so that, in addition to yeilding in response to the fender contacting the frame or body of the tractor as a result of the wheel being steered, it will also yeild or bend to accommodate impacts to the fender from objects other than the frame or body of the tractor.
Ideally, the optimum pivot center of a fender would be at the center of the tire where the fender clearance would be maintained throughout its deflection. But, such a pivot location is difficult to achieve given standard wheel and outboard planetary drive axle designs.